First Step
by Psycho-kyugurl
Summary: "I can't even begin to describe this feeling. Is this how parenting feels like?" It was awkward at first but Phoenix learned the hard way to love himself, love his life and most importantly love his only child - Trucy.


**First step**

**A/N:** I am experiencing one of my many author's block with my Klavier x Ema fic and I have always wanted to write a story about Phoenix's relationship with his daughter Trucy. My mum used to tell me stories of how I would hammer her with my endless questions when I was still a kid and it would drive her nuts because I just don't know when to quit and being a rather naughty kid myself, I honestly empathise my mum for having to put up with such a troublemaker. So hopefully, this fic would serve as a little morale boost and fill you all with the warm fuzzy feeling like it did to me when I first wrote it. I am honestly not suited to write romance or mystery. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Where does babies come from?**

* * *

><p>First step into parenthood was the hardest moment in anybody's life.<p>

And it was particular hard for a man who had failed in both love and work life such as Phoenix Wright himself when he was hit with the most awkward question any father will undoubtedly be asked at any point of his parenting life.

"Daddy, where does babies come from?"

Phoenix choked on his cup of tea and strained to wipe the droplets of earl grey that had splashed into his left eye from his previous jolt. He had almost allow a string of curses to escape his lips and was silently thankful for his self-restrain when he didn't for it would be very unbecoming for any good parent to swear in front of his or her kids. And so he decided to focus on dabbing his eyes and then his favourite grey sweater as slowly as he could just to avoid any eye contact with the nine year old who was pouting from his lack of responsiveness.

"Layla said you make babies when you roll about with someone else on the bed."

Phoenix choked once more, this time with just the saliva in his mouth. He coughed several times and leaned back into the couch as he gasped for air but instead, received a playful kick to his leg. His daughter had became rather naughty ever since she started socializing with the neighbourhood kids. Phoenix knew it was about time to speak to _this_ Layla, she obviously needed more lecturing compared to his daughter Trucy. Last play date with Layla proved to be horrifying indeed for Trucy would not stop singing the annoying nursery rhyme (hot cross buns to be précised) for the entire week and would keep on pestering him for one when it was clearly out of season (and he had no extra money to buy them).

"So daddy, where does babies come from?" Trucy, in her usual pink magician outfit continued to bob her head in frustration as she repeatedly ask the dreadful question.

Phoenix heaved a heavy sigh and decided to finally humour her daughter. "Where did Layla hear that from?" He replied her question with another though his irritation towards this Layla kid was as clear as day when he said it in an almost hissing tone.

"She said she learned all about it when she watches the TV last night. Is it true?" His nine year old daughter continued to harass him for answers and he tried his best to smile as innocently as he could while his mind went on a rampant rage for a quick solution. _This Layla kid clearly needed to be taught a lesson._

"Well..." He scratched his head in masked frustration and glanced uncomfortably at his untouched meal on the coffee table. He knew that taking in a child of only nine year old was an insane act of charity and now having to raise her personally himself and teaching her proper etiquette was an almost impossible feat. It was especially hard when that child herself is bright and energetic and was near impossible to handle when she possesses a curious trait to complement that naive nature of hers.

"Well...?" Trucy asked impatiently, all the while tapping her foot in open aggravation. Phoenix was often taken aback by her thirst for knowledge (he had never seen any child as inquisitive as her...well all except for Edgeworth back in school who was similar in nature) even if it meant starting a hot debate with her old man.

"They come from their mothers, Trucy. Now, isn't it time for your Math class?"

Now, Phoenix was rather thankful to Franziska who would drop by to tutor the young lady whenever her busy schedule permits her to for he could not afford to pay for Trucy's schooling fees. He had taken it to himself to tutor her as much as he could but Math was just not one of his strong subjects. And neither were Arts and Science. So when he brought up the subject, he was hoping that Trucy would be distracted enough to forget about the entire babies issues and where they come from for he knew she was rather fond of Miss Von Karma.

So when Trucy continued with her unending questions, "So I came from my mother? But how does that works?" Phoenix almost threw his beanie onto the floor and was _this_ close from ramming himself into the nearest wall.

_Damn kids. Why must they be so persistent?_

"Daddy?" Trucy's voice brought him back to reality once more and he found himself staring into the most innocent pair of baby blue eyes. The pair of eyes that never fail to catch him off guard.

"Yes, yes." Phoenix replied haughtily, feeling a headache already at two in the afternoon. And he was looking forward to that short nap he dreamt off all morning after relishing that little monster in the steady hands of Franziska von Karma. "It's all... rather confusing for you to understand right now dearie. You will understand more once you are much older."

Phoenix could feel a retort coming soon from his little one and his suspicion was proven right when -

"Try me." Trucy smiled earnestly despite her daddy's endless effort to end the conversation. "I'm a big girl now so try me."

_Damn Gramarye and his stupid genes._

The atmosphere was very heavy when Phoenix decided to break his silence with another question though he regretted it almost immediately when it left his mouth. "Where do you think babies come from then?" _Real smart Phoenix, real smart._

Trucy plopped with a soft thud next to him and contemplated seriously on his previous remark. He almost sighed in relief when she remained silent for the next five minutes and he was enjoying his already cold lunch in contentment when her singsong voice disrupted his afternoon zen with more imploring questions.

"I always thought they come from storks but recently many of the books I have read proved me wrong and I firmly believe they come from mummy and daddy. But how does it work exactly? What is involve in the process? Why -"

_Sharp as always. She definitely has the making of a detective or even an attorney. _He shook his head in realisation as he turned his attention back to his lunch.

"- aren't you making any yet?"

Phoenix almost drop his bowl of microwaved pasta in disbelief.

"Is it because you don't have a mummy yet? You need to find a mummy, daddy."

Phoenix did not know whether to laugh or cry at his daughter's witty remark. For some reason Trucy had managed to bring up (yet again) the only subject he had dearly wish to avoid; it almost felt like the questions regarding the babies were just another plot to force him into dating again. He struggled to keep his calm composure and almost jumped from the couch with joy when an evident loud knock was heard from the entrance of the office. Thank god for Franziska and her impeccable punctuality!

"Yeah, babies come from stork, now go bug Miss Karma. She must be _dying _to see you."

Trucy's face lighted almost instantly at the name of her favourite prosecutor and she skipped forward in delight to welcome her Math tutor, leaving Phoenix all alone in the room who looked almost pain-stricken from just answering an innocent nine year old questions.

This wasn't the first time Trucy had managed to leave him speechless and he honestly doubt it will ever be the last.


End file.
